Snow Boy
by Jewel Hyuk
Summary: Sungmin indah seperti salju;  cantik, putih dan lembut, tapi dingin, sedingin salju-es. Begitulah Kyuhyun melukiskan namja kelinci yang baru di temuinya barusan. KyuMin fic- BL! RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A KyuMin FanFic

**Snow Boy ©**

By Jo Vian

**.**

oOo

_Sungmin indah seperti salju; cantik, putih dan lembut, tapi dingin, sedingin salju-es. Begitulah Kyuhyun melukiskan namja kelinci yang baru di temuinya barusan._

.

.

.

Suasana ramai di sekolah SM high School membawa keceriaan di dalamnya. Hari ini bukan lah hari-hari biasa yang membosankan di sekolah tersebut, hari ini adalah acara tahunan yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu semua siswa yang bersekolah disana. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah acara pentas seni yang sangat meriah. Bahkan siswa dari sekolah lain pun turut hadir untuk memenuhi undang khusus.

Semua siswa dapat menunjukkan bakat mereka diatas panggung mewah yang telah disediakan. Dan akan keluar seorang paling berbakat yang akan memegang tropi _The Winner_. Dan itu merupakan impian para siswa karena pamor mereka akan naik 180 derajat.

Tidak untuk seorang siswa yang satu ini. Dia lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di toilet sekolah, padahal teman-temannya sudah sibuk mencari keberadaannya—yang sebentar lagi dia juga akan naik pentas.

**oOo**

**.::Genre: general, romance::.**

**.::Warning: AU, slash/ sho-ai/ Boys Love, typo(s), un-beta::.**

**.::Disclaimer: The boys are not mine, but story is mine!::.**

**.::Rating: T::.**

**oOo**

Suara air mengalir terdengar dari salah satu bilik toilet cowok disekolah itu –saat Kyuhyun sedang buang air seni. Namja tinggi itu menikmati sebatang rokok—seraya menyalurkan urinnya yang meronta keluar (?).

_Klek._

Pintu toilet terbuka. Suara langkah kaki terdengar sampai di depan westafel, dan keran air dibuka. Kyuhyun enggan menoleh hanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru masuk.

"Rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan," sebuah suara halus dan lembut terdengar namun datar.

Kyuhyun menoleh cuek, lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya dengan santai. Beberapa saat berikutnya, dengan gerakan cepat batang rokok yang tinggal setengah itu di buang kelantai lalu dipinjak agar apinya mati. Tangannya segera meraih resleting untuk menutup celananya.

Setelah mencici tangan, orang dengan suara lembut itu beranjak hendak keluar sebelum Kyuhyun memanggilnya, "Tunggu!

Ia itu berhenti, lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tercekat saat mengetahui sosok itu sangat cantik dan manis hingga namja tinggi itu menahan napasnya untuk memperhatikan sosok indah tersebut. Kelinci yang manis, itulah pendapat Kyuhyun pertama kali.

Merasa pemuda yang memanggilnya tak kunjung bicara, orang itu melanjutkan langkah melewati pintu toilet.

Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa orang yang dipanggil olehnya sudah beranjak, maka ia pun mengejarnya, "Hei!"

Namja cantik itu berhenti—lagi, "Ada apa?" suaranya masih dingin dan datar.

"Kenapa kau pergi, aku belum bicara,"

"Kupikir kau tak berniat bicara,"

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya 'kenapa'?"

"Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu," Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Kyuhyun. Kau?" senyum lebar ditunjukkan untuk namja kelinci.

Kelinci manis itu hanya memandang tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur dihadapannya. Kyuhyun sadar kalau tadi dia lupa mencuci tangan habis dari toilet- langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Sungmin," namja kelinci berkata pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Nama yang indah, seperti orangnya," entah itu basa-basi, pujian atau gombalan, Kyuhyun hanya merasa senang dengan nama itu. Ekspresi namja kelinci tetap datar, tidak membalas senyum Kyuhyun maupun pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau dari SMA Shinwa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. 'Tentu saja Kyuhyun pabo, kau tidak lihat seragam yang dipakai Sungmin adalah seragam SMA Shinwa yang terkenal itu' Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk datar.

Cukup Cho Khyuhyun, kesan awal saja kau sudah terlihat tidak bagus dimatanya, kenapa kau malah berniat basa-basi tidak penting dengan orang yang berekspresi datar ini. Dia pasti mengira kau anak yang nakal yang hanya mau menggodanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bengong sendiri. Kyuhyun selalu cengo pada namja manis itu, tak banyak bicara, suara datar, dan ekspresi datar. Tapi hal tertutup itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengenal lebih sosok Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dengan jarak beberapa meter dibelakang. Jelas Sungmin merasa diikuti, langsung berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang baru saja menunduk—pura-pura mengikat tali sepatu. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan namja itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Salju bulan Desember sangat indah dengan butiran putih melayang diudara lalu mendarat empuk ditanah, membuat tumpukan kapas putih di sepanjang mata memandang.

Sungmin sangat menyukai salju. Benda putih dingin itu sangat cantik.

"Salju," gumamnya senang, ia melukiskan sebuah senyuman—senyuman yang tidak terlihat oleh orang. Namja kelinci itu berhenti ketika menyadari butiran salju turun. Sungmin melihatnya dari jendela kaca disepanjang koridor sekolah tersebut. Tangannya mengarah membukan jendela kaca, udara dingin langsung berhembus menerpa kulit putihnya, dan tak segan-segan tanganya terulur untuk merasakan butiran es tersebut.

Beberapa meter dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin ditempatnya berdiiri, kemudian mengikuti apa yang Sungmin lakukan. Dari jendela yang selang empat dari tempat Sungmin berdiri. Ia berdiri memandang dan merasakan alam yang dilapisi salju.

Indahnya. Sangat indah.

Sungmin seperti salju, indah, cantik, putih dan lembut, namun dingin, sedingin salju es. Begitulah Kyuhyun melukiskan namja kelinci yang baru di temuinya barusan.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Suara tenor memanggil nama Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Namja tinggi itu menoleh, mendapati Leeteuk di ujung koridor. Leeteuk—namja manis itu berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan jendela.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, kau merepotkan kami semua. Ternyata kau sedang bersanta disini!" tanda marah berjejer dua dikepala Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya melihat wajah horor dari sang _Angel_ Teukie. Akhirnya dia ketahuan.

"Acara akan dimulai lima menit lagi dan kau belum bersiap-siap. Ayo!" Leeteuk menyeret Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa pasrah.

Kyuhyun sempat menoleh kepada Sungmin, matanya menangkap sebuah senyuman dari bibir namja kelinci itu. Hati Kyuhyun berdesir hangat.

Paduan suara dari sekelompok namja terdengar sangat indah. Alunan simphoni indah mengalir lembut menyelinap di kuping-kuping pendengar. Hasil perpaduan suara-suara malaikat yang diturunkan dari surga. Apalagi dengan tehnik yang sangat apik dan profesional. Kyuhyun andil mengambil suara dua pada paduan suara sekolah mereka, suaranya _Bass_-nya mampu mencapai nada-nada tinggi.

Yah, cukup mudah bagi Kyuhyun dalam hal _sing to song_. Tanpa konsentrasi yang keras, suaranya mampu terkontrol dengan sangat baik. Namun tidak kali ini, saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Sungmin dideretan bangku penonton. Tiba-tiba saja nada tingginya menjad fales karena menahan nafas ketika melihat Sungmin. Jelas suaranya sangat terdengar karena dia salah satu vocal yang paling mendominasi dalam kelompok tersebut.

Spontan seluruh penonton tertawa—termasuk sosok indah itu. Kyuhyun senang ketika melihat Sungmin tersenyum karena ulahnya tadi.

'Dia tersenyum, berarti dia memperhatikanku,'

Ide gila (bodoh) muncul dikepala Kyuhyun. Dengan sengaja dia mengulang kembali nada fales, kali ini membuat kelompok koor itu sedikit berantakan karena saling melirik. Sungmin tersenyum diantara penonton yang tertawa.

Kyuhyun berhasil membuat senyum indah itu terulang. Tak peduli nanti resikonya bagaimana, yang penting dia mendapatkan senyum Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbuat seperti itu, Kyu!" kembali, Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk—bahkan seluruh anggota paduan suara—marah karena ulahnya. "Kau tidak tau berapa nilai yang kita dapat jika memenangkan piala itu. Kau menghancurkan segalanya!" kali ini Donghae yang mengangkat suara untuk memarahi Kyuhyun. Leeteuk pasrah akan kekalahan mereka yang disebabkan oleh kesengajaan Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan itu memberikan alasan kepada anggota paduan suaranya yang membuat mereka bisa mengerti, "Maafkan aku, tapi kesehatan tenggorokanku sedang tidak baik," alasan yang tepat untuk saat ini, dikarenakan udara juga sedang dingin—kemungkinan seseorang bisa saja sakit di udara seperti ini, jadi mereka percaya saja.

**TBC**

A/N: terinspirasi dari film korea, tapi aku lupa judul filmnya.

Fic jadul yang udah berontak(?) minta di publish, fic ini aku buat pas lagi masa-masa UAN tahun kemarin –emang kalo UAN banyak inspirasi =.= tapi menghasilkan fic yang berantakan T_T

oke deh, ga mau banyak bacot.

**R/R** please


	2. Chapter 2

_Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu._

.

.

.

A KyuMin Fanfic

**Snow Boy** © Jovian

.::Rating: T::.

.::Genre: general, romance::.

.::Warning: AU, slash, typo(s), un-beta::.

.::Disclaimer: The boys are not mine, but story is mine!::.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**A/N: aku mau memperingatkan tentang fic ini! Aku memasukkan beberapa fakta dan mungkin ada beberapa fakta yang aku ubah demi kepentingan dalam fic. Jangan tersinggung dengan apa yang di utarakan didalam fic ini. Ini hanyalah sebuah karya imajinasi. kamsahe ^^**

* * *

><p>Penghujung bulan Desember sungguh indah, banyak pilihan yang bisa dilakukan oleh remaja-remaja yang senang bermain. Bemain ski luncur, jalan-jalan untuk melihat barang diskon akhir tahun atau berkencan dengan pasangan masing-masing sambil menikmati natal di akhir tahun. Mengasyikkan bukan?<p>

Tapi Kyuhyun lebih memilih liburan akhir tahunnya ini di rumah dengan _games_ yang belum dituntaskannya tahun ini. Padahal dua sahabatnya—Donghae dan Yesung sudah berusaha keras membujuknya untuk keluar, namun _namja_ tampan itu keras kepala, tetap saja ia menjawab, "Tidak mau!"

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka—memperlihatkan Yesung yang nongol hanya kepalanya saja. Kyuhyun memandang malas pada Yesung yang memasang cengiran bodoh.

_Bruk!_

Pintu terbuka lebar dan spontan namja aneh itu terdorong ke depan hingga ia tengkurap di lantai, "Aish, sialan kau Hae. Sakit tau," gerutunya—memberikan _death glare_ kepada temannya. Ternyata Donghae mendorong Yesung.

_Namja_ ikan itu tertawa keras, "Lagian ngapain sih kau berdiri disitu. Sudah tau kita akan masuk," katanya seraya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah asikan dan tidak mempedulikan dua temannya yang baru datang.

"Hei, Gaem-Kyu," Sapa Donghae seraya duduk di kursi belajar Kyuhyun. Yesung menyusul duduk di sisi ranjang—di samping Kyuhyun.

"Hn…" balas maniak _game_ itu tanpa melepas pandangan dari benda kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kali ini kau pasti akan tertarik," seringaian terlihat di wajah Donghae. Kyuhyun mendongak demi melihat Donghae, setelah itu ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun jutek.

"Kita akan berkencan!" yang menjawab malah Yesung dan lebihnya, _namja_ aneh itu terlihat—heboh.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah lagi alisnya, kaget mendengar pernyataan Yesung barusan, "Tidak mau! Apalagi dengan kalian. Tidak, tidak," ia menolak ajakan kedua temannya.

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Ck, bukan dengan kami, bodoh. Tapi dengan pasangan masing-masing," jelas _namja_ ikan itu.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, "Aku 'kan tidak punya pasangan," mata dan tangannya kembali bercumbu dengan sang 'pacar' mungilnya, "Lagian—aku malas ikut yang begituan."

Yesung menarik benda di tangan Kyuhyun, "Yakin kau tidak tertarik? Nanti kau akan menyesalinya," Yesung berucap dengan ekspresi horor yang berlebihan.

Kyuhyun menarik kembali miliknya dari tangan Yesung, "Pasti akan sangat membosankan," ucapnya sedikit mengejek.

Donghae terkekeh tidak peduli, kemudian sebuah seringai–kembali-muncul di wajah tampannya, "Bagaimana kalau dengan ini?" Donghae mengeluarkan beberapa benda—yang semuanya sama—dari tas selempangnya, "Apa kau akan tetap menolaknya, eoh?" _namja_ ikan itu mengibaskan benda tersebut pada Kyuhyun, dan ia masih setia menampilkan seringai tampannya. 'Kali ini pasti akan berhasil,' ia terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Namja_ maniak _game_ itu membulatkan matanya sempurna, menatap tidak percaya benda yang ada di tangan Donghae. Saat ini di tangan sahabatnya itu terdapat beberapa kaset _game_ yang di incarnya selama ini, "Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Bahkan _game_ ini baru di rilis di Amerika!" Pekiknya kegirangan.

"Untuk urusan beginian, mudah bagiku, Kyuhyun," Kesekian kalinya Donghae terkekeh, "Jadi— bagaimana?" suaranya terkesan manja, sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati Donghae, dan meraih kaset-kaset _game_ itu kepelukannya. Kepalanya mengangguk semangat dengan cengiran anak-anak, "Iya, aku mau."

Psst… ayo kita lihat Yesung = Yesung—_namja_ aneh itu ikutan nyengir bersama Kyuhyun—lebih tepatnya cengiran bodoh #buagh! diserang _clouds_ XD

oOo

Keesokan harinya, Donghae dan Yesung membawa Kyuhyun ke café yang asing bagi Kyuhyun. Café itu bernuansa romantis. Donghae sudah mengatur tempatnya. Dan ternyata pasangan kencan mereka sudah datang lebih dahulu, namun hanya dua orang. Donghae berjalan duluan menghampiri dua orang _namja_ yang tengah duduk santai di meja yang di pesannya.

"Hai," sapa Donghae pada kedua _namja_ manis tersebut. Mereka membalas sapaan Donghae. Yesung dan Kyuhyun telah menyusul. "Hanya berdua? Satunya lagi?" tanya Donghae memintak kepada kedua _namja uke_ itu.

"Baru saja dia pergi ke toilet sebelum kalian datang," seorang _namja_ pirang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hai," Yesung menyapa kepada _namja_ yang berwajah imut dengan pipi bulat dan bibir mungil. Tapi _namja_ itu kurang merespon, dia lebih memilih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hei, namaku Ryeowook, panggil saja aku Wookie," _namja_ imut itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun, tapi tangan Yesung lebih cepat menyambut uluran tangan Ryeowook, "Yesung," namja aneh itu mendapat lirikan tajam dari Ryeowook. Ryeowook menarik tangannya namun tangan Yesung masih menahan tangannya. "Lepaskan!" Yesung masih cengir bodoh dan belum melepaskan tangan Ryeowook. Dengan kesal, namja imut itu mencubit lengan Yesung, tetap saja Yesung menahannya. Baginya cubitan Ryeowook hanya serasa gelitikan.

Kyuhyun menatap malas pada mereka—Yesung dan Ryeowook, "Aku mau ke toilet dulu," _namja_ tampan itu beranjak tanpa melihat tatapan dari empat pasang mata yang menemani kepergiannya. Apalagi Ryeowook yang kaget dengan sifat dingin Kyuhyun. Dengan kesal ditepisnya tangan Yesung

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencuci tangannya setelah keluar dari bilik toilet, kemudian mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam jaketnya. Ia bersandar pada dinding disamping _wastafel_. Seperti biasa, dia tidak peduli sekitarnya, dimana tempatnya, dan bagaimana pandangan orang, yang penting dia bisa menikmati bercumbu dengan benda kesayangannya itu. Aneh memang, tapi itulah dunianya.

Sampai saat seseorang keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan berdiri depan _wastafel_, dia masih tidak peduli.

"Tempat yang buruk untuk menikmati _game_."

_Déjà vu_. Sepertinya ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Mendengar suara lembut yang pernah menyita pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearah samping—melihat si pemilik suara lembut itu. Spontan tubuhnya berdiri tegap, "Sungmin!"

Sungmin tidak merespon, dia malah beranjak keluar dari toilet. Khyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang, "Hei, hei, Sungmin, tunggu aku," _namja_ tampan itu mengikuti Sungmin sampai ke meja dimana tadi ia dan teman-temannya duduk.

"Oh, ini teman kita satu lagi," Ryeowook menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk diantara dirinya dan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun juga, dia memilih menyeruak antara Yesung dan Donghae untuk duduk ditengah—tepat dihadapan Sungmin. Ekspresi Sungmin tetap datar ketika Kyuhyun memasang senyum penuh padanya.

"Bodoh," gumam namja kelinci pelan.

"Kyu, kurasa kau harus mengenal mereka," kata Donghae, "Ini namanya Hyukjae. Dia pacarku," Donghae menunjuk _namja_ pirang manis, "Ini Sungmin. Err—sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal," Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk kecil. "Dan yang ini Ryeowook, kurasa kau sudah tau tadi."

"Ya! Dan Wookie akan segera menjadi pacarku," Ryeowook menatap sinis pada Yesung—ketika _namja_ aneh itu berkata yang tidak-tidak.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah dengan dunianya sendiri. Matanya tidak pernah berhenti memandang figure indah dan cantik yang ada dihadapannya. Betapa ia menyukai mata cokelat penuh berbingkai lingakaran _foxy_-bulat yang berkedip anggun dengan pasangan bulu mata lentik. Lekukan bibir indah berwarna _pink _yang begitu menggoda, serta wajah cantik yang dilapisi kulit putih porselen. Ah, Kyuhyun begitu berlebihan mendeskripsikan figur tersebut, tapi itulah kenyataannya—dia tidak dapat menolak pesona indah dari mahluk ciptaan Tuhan itu.

oOo

Setelah acara kencan itu –meskipun hanya Hae-Hyuk saja yang menikmatinya- Donghae mengantar kekasih pirang-nya pulang. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook, mereka akan pulang berdua, padahal Yesung dan Kyuhyun –lebih tepatnya mengajak masing-masing teman kencan mereka- sudah menawarkan pada mereka tumpangan untuk pulang, tapi kedua _namja_ manis itu menolak.

"Yah, Min, aku lupa membeli bahan _cake_," Kata Ryeowook ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, "Um… bagaimana jika kau pulang saja duluan, karena aku harus memutar arah, dan pastinya jauh," ia berkata dengan nada penyesalan.

Sungmin setuju saja, lagian dia harus beristirahat banyak karena kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik. Akhirnya mereka berpisah jalan.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan kaki sendirian. Udara dingin membuatnya sedikit mengigil, padahal pakaiannya sudah tiga lapis. Udara mengepul dari mulutnya ketika ia menghembuskan nafas.

Namja kelinci itu berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melihat kaca pertokoan yang memantulkan pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Terlihat seseorang—yang tanpa orang itu sadari—Sungmin telah mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Membuntutiku lagi," dengus _namja_ kelinci itu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, kemudian melewati beberapa beberapa toko sebelum masuk ke belakang pertokoan, lalu berbelok dan bersembunyi di belakang tumpukan balok kayu yang dapat menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kemana dia?" Sungmin mendengar gerutuan orang yang mengikutinya tadi.

"Kau mencari aku, Kyuhyun?" Sungmin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Betapa ia menyukai ketika bibir manis _namja_ kelinci itu menyebut namanya. _Namja_ tampan itu mendekati si kelinci manis.

"Iya," jawabnya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan," ucap _namja_ itu _to the point_ tanpa basa-basi, "Kurasa udara seperti ini lebih nikmat jika di dalam kamar dan ditemani _wine_. Kau suka itu?" usul Kyuhyun semangat. Sadarkah kalian maksud dari pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan?

_Plak _

Ouch, Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun, "Kau pikir aku murahan!" bentak Sungmin. Baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang selain datar itu, sedikit err—mengerikan.

"Bukankah ini yang di inginkan _uke_?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh (sok) kepolosan.

Dasar bodoh! Huh! Maklumi saja Kyuhyun belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, dia belum pernah merasakan cinta—yang ia rasakan cintanya hanya terhadap _games_. Dia pikir di dunia ini para _uke_ hanya menginginkan kehangatan dalam hubungan di ranjang, terlebih menjurus ke hal yang lebih intim. Maksudnya, bukankah dunia _yaoi_ seperti itu?

Tangan Sungmin hampir mengenai—lagi- pipi Kyuhyun jika _namja_ tinggi itu tidak cepat menangkapnya. Kyuhyun menarik si kelinci manis kepelukannya, menangkap bibir _plums_ kelinci yang sejak tadi sudah menggodanya. Tangannya sudah membungkus pinggang ramping Sungmin, dan tangan sebelahnya menarik kepala Sungmin agar _namja_ kelinci itu tidak lepas darinya. Sungmin berontak dalam dekapannya, tapi tenaga Sungmin tidak sebanding dengan seorang _seme_ seperti Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya… si kelinci manis itu menyerah.

Perlahan Sungmin mulai menikmati—lebih tepatnya pasrah— dengan ciuman yang berupa hisapan itu. Yah, hanya hisapan di bibir, dan sesekali mengunyah ringan bibir itu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menuntut lidahnya masuk untuk menjelajahi isi mulut Sungmin. Hanya terbesit kontak intim yang menunjukkan perasaan sayang, bukan nafsu. Tapi, tetap saja ini salah, si kelinci tidak bisa menerima ini.

Tangan Sungmin memukul bahunya. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan _namja_ kelinci jika saja mereka tak memerlukan oksigen. Sungmin segera menangkap oksigen sepenuhnya untuk memenuhi rongga dada serta paru-parunya. Kyuhyun masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin, belum mau melepas rasa nyaman pada si kelinci. Untuk terakhir kali, dia mengecup bibir manis itu, kemudian melepas bungkusan tangannya dari pinggang si kelinci.

Wajah Sungmin memerah karena malu. Matanya memandang ke bawah, dia masih terlalu canggung untuk menatap _namja_ tampan di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat pemandangan manis si kelinci, "Tanganmu terlalu ringan untuk menampar wajah tampanku," guraunya. _Namja_ tinggi itu sedikit membungkuk—dan mendekatkan pipinya kepada Sungmin, ia menepuk pipinya sendiri, "Silahkan."

Niat Sungmin untuk menampar _namja_ itu urung. Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum "Ayo pulang," Ia menarik tangan Sungmin menuju tepi jalan.

"Taksi!"

Taksi berhenti untuk memenuhi panggilan calon penumpang, Kyuhyun membuka pintu Taksi dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin ke dalam Taksi. Lalu Kyuhyun menghampiri supir Taksi di jok pengemudi, "Tanyakan alamat padanya dan ini bayarannya," Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada supir taksi.

"Sampai jumpa," Kyuhyun berkata kepada Sungmin, tangannya melambai riang.

Taksi itu melaju meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum cerah. Pemuda itu meraba bibirnya.

"Manis."

oOo

"Kyunie, sedang apa kau?" Ahra menegur adiknya, "Sudah lima menit yang lalu kau hanya berdiri didepan cermin itu, dan kau belum menyikat gigimu. Demi Tuhan, bau mulut mu sampai kesini," wanita itu mengerutkan hidungnya—seolah dia mencium bau yang sangat busuk. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dari pintu toilet dengan tangannya memegang keranjang pakaian kotor yang baru saja di ambil. "Cepat persiapkan dirimu, atau kau akan terlambat ke sekolah," perintanya kepada sang adik.

_Siing—_

Namun sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari adik satu-satunya itu. Ia mengernyit, aneh melihat kelakuan autis Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi, Kyuhyun tampak senyum-senyum sendiri, kadang terkekeh dan sesekali menjilat belahan bibirnya, lalu menggumamkan kata "Manis" sambil menatap wajahnya di depan cermin _wastafel_ dengan sebuah sikat gigi yang dipegang dari tadi.

Ahra memutar bola matanya, "Gajiku bulan ini tidak cukup untuk membiayaimu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, jadi tolong berhentilah bersikap autis," guraunya seraya melangkah menuju ruangan sebelah untuk memasukkan pakaian kotor kedalam mesin cuci.

Kyuhyun menyusul kakaknya ke ruang cuci, "Setidaknya ada orang autis setampan aku," dia menyengir.

"Ya ya, aku setuju denganmu. Dan bersiaplah karena penggemarmu akan bertambah di Rumah Sakit Jiwa," Kyuhyun cemberut dengan perkataan kakaknya, "Kasihan adikku yang tampan, dia akan mendapat lamaran dari wanita-wanita cantik di dalam kurungan orang gila," Ahra tertawa keras saat Kyuhyun semakin cemberut.

"Fufufu... sudah Kyu, sikat gigi dulu sanah, ada daging ayam spesial yang nyangkut di gigimu tuh." #buagh! Author dipentungin plus dapat bogem mentah dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu, sikat dulu gigimu itu. Demi Tuhan, mulutmu sangat bau, aku tidak bercanda."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyikat gigiku."

Ahra mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menghilangkan 'sesuatu' yang menempel di bibirku," jawab Kyuhyun penuh cengirang bodoh. Sejak semalam—setelah dengan sengaja dia mencium bibir Sungmin—Kyuhyun terus berhati-hati dengan apa yang akan menempel di bibirnya, bahkan saat minum pun dia memberikan jarak agar gelas tidak tersentuh dengan bibirnya. Dalam pikirannya, dia akan mengabadikan bibirnya, agar rasa bibir Sungmin tetap kekal di bibirnya.

Ahra memperhatikan bibir Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana maksudmu 'sesuatu' itu, di sana aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu di bibirmu."

"Kau tidak mengerti, _noona_ cerewet," dia sengaja menekankan kata '_noona_ cerewet' untuk mengejek kakaknya.

"Sialan kau bocah nakal!" Ahra ingin memukul Kyuhyun, tapi _namja_ tampan itu segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"_Noona_ jelek!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Ahra mengedor-ngedor pintu toilet, "Baiklah Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, hari ini kau berangkat sendiri, karena aku tidak memberimu tumpangan!" ancamnya.

"Ya sudah, hari ini aku akan bersepeda!"

"Dasar bocah nakal," geramnya, "Tunggu dulu," Ahra berhenti, ia mengingat sesuatu, "Kyu, bukannya kau tidak pernah mau naik sepeda?"

oOo

_'Tok tok tok'_

Sungmin menoleh pada jendela disampingnya, mendapati Kyuhyun dengan cengiran –bodoh- seperti biasa. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak terdengar jelas olehnya—sebab dia berada di dalam bus Sekolah, jadi _namja_ kelinci itu mengabaikan.

Ketukan terdengar lagi, dan _namja_ kelinci kembali melihat arah jendela. Kyuhyun masih tetap disana. Dia menunjukkan sepedanya, menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk sepeda itu. Sungmin mengeryit bingung. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat untuk membuka jendela.

"Naiklah sepeda denganku!" pinta Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin membuka jendela kaca itu. Sungmin menggeleng dan Kyuhyun merengut, namun tersenyum kembali, "Aku akan memboncengmu sampai sekolah!" suara Kyuhyun agak tenggelam ketika mesin bus di hidupkan, kemudian bus melaju pergi.

Kyuhyun panik, belum sempat Sungmin memberinya jawaban, bus itu sudah pergi. "Aish, sial!" teriak _namja_ itu.

oOo

Siang yang cerah di awal bulan Januari. Salju masih menumpuk di mana-mana. Namun pemandangan itu tetap indah dan berhasil membuat Sungmin tersenyum saat merasakan udara pertengahan musim salju. Tangannya digandeng oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang menuntunnya ke sebuah rumah. Wanita paruh baya itu adalah Nyonya Lee—Ibu dari Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah—untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Nyonya Lee berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan barang belanjaan sebelum menghampiri anaknya. Dia tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang err… cantik—menurut pendapat orang-orang. Namun senyumnya tidaklah sepenuh hati, sebagian hatinya terluka, merasakan pilu yang mendalam.

"Sebulan lagi kau akan segera pindah ke luar negri," kata Nyonya Lee. Tangannya mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih.

Sungmin meraih kertas yang baru saja di letakkan ibunya diatas meja, "Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa bertahan," suaranya terdengar lirih menatap kertas yang berupa surat pernyataan dari Rumah Sakit.

"Ibu yakin kau akan kuat, sayang," Nyonya Lee menggenggam erat tangan anaknya, seolah ia menyalurkn kekuatan yang terpancar dari figur seorang ibu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas berat. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa menginggalkan ini, tidak semuanya, 'bu," pelupuk matanya tidak mampu membendung air mata yang menggenang. Sosok Sungmin terlalu rapuh akan perasaannya.

Kehidupannya di kota Seoul yang hampir delapan belas tahun ini menghiasi kehidupannya, walaupun tak semenyenangkan orang-orang. Sahabatnya, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook, merekalah yang menabur cerita dalam kehidupan Sungmin selama ini. Dan Kyuhyun—namja itu baru saja di kenalnya, bahkan ciuman pertamanya direbut dengan sengaja oleh pemuda tampan itu. Ya, pemuda itu sedikit mulai menarik perhatiannya.

oOo

"Ayolah Sungmin, aku janji akan hati-hati."

Lagi—hari ini Kyuhyun kembali menemui Sungmin.

Setengah perjalanan sudah sejak dari gerbang sekolah Shinwa—sekolah Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus menerus membujuk Sungmin agar mau menerima tawarannya untuk mengantar Sungmin pulang, tapi _namja_ manis itu menolaknya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawab Sungmin datar, seperti biasa.

Terlihat kekecewaan di wajah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, dia sengaja pulang lebih awal—sampai berbohong kepada gurunya—mengacu sepedanya dengan cepat hanya untuk sampai di depan gerbang SMA _Shinwa_, menunggu Sungmin untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Namun tolakan langsung terlontar dari mulut Sungmin. Kecewa, itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika gampang menyerah.

"Sekali ini saja. Sekalian aku mau tau dimana rumahmu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Kelinci manis itu malah melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dengan segera mendahului Kyuhyun. Ketika hampir mencapai halte, niat Khyuhyun untuk mengejar Sungmin ter'urung ketika sebuah bus berhenti didepan halte dan _namja_ kelinci itu segera menaikinya.

"Ada apa sih dengan kelinci manis itu. Kenapa dia selalu menolakku?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Dia gemas dengan sikap dingin Sungmin padanya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan Sungmin.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

.

.

.

Huwaa~ siap-siap dilempar ke kandang macan nih. Maaf update-nya lama, maap-maap-maap banget T_T

Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi chingudeul yang sudah me-_review_ FF ku ^^

**Thanks to :**

**Lee Tae Ri, ****HaEHyuk****,****Princekyu, Chikyumin, Leeyasmin, ****Shi Shiryo****, aiko Okinawa, melani kyuminElf, honey26, winter boy, Han Eun Sung reshfly3424, ****widiwMin****, ****kyuminlinz92**

To **Han Eun Sung reshfly3424: **twitterku opie_jov

Maap gak bisa balas atu2. Aku cuma ngucap terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review. Maafkan author pemalas ini

Untuk pemberitahuan aja, untuk next chap, author **gak bisa update cepat** karena alasan 'sesuatu'.


End file.
